The Good Kind of Supprise
by Whovian overload River Song
Summary: River and the Doctor have a baby! From the night of conception, ultrasounds, the birth, and how they deal with new parenthood. Yes, the birth is pretty graphic so rated T for to be safe, but it annoys me when people just skip the birth or don't know what they are writing. First story, be nice. It gets better as you read, I promise. BTW : I don't own any of BBC or doctor who. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor never forgot an important day. Especially today. Today was his and River's anniversary, and he wanted to make it unforgettable. Retrieving River from the university, he whisked her off to the fifth moon of Endali. They went for a romantic stroll along the Kritwelch ravine and then to a play at the Weltimgerg theater. After a lovely dinner, the Doctor took her back to the TARDIS in time to see a beautiful super nova of red and pink explode in the sky. River looked at him with a huge grin on her face. This man, this kind kind, loving person always went out of his way to make things perfect. And it was, everything was perfect. "Thank you" she spoke softly before pulling the Doctor into a deep and passionate kiss. River already had ideas in her head about just the perfect way to thank him. She took his hand a led him to their bedroom. That was the beginning of a long and fantastic night.

But the next day, River had to go back to the university. With a peck on the check, River left the Doctor to his shenanigans. She immediately launched her self back into her studies, spending most of her time in the library. Days and nights passed. River was hard at work, burying herself in her archaeological studies. But as usual, after weeks had passed, she began to miss the Doctor more than ever.

River was in the library one night pretending to rea. She sat at the table and had a book on ancient Godiste but she stared off into the dark corners on the library. Just thinking. Thinking about the Doctor. She was considering sending him a message to get his ass over here when she heard a noise. No one was allowed in here at night accept her because she had special permission. One hand slowly drifted down to the gun she always carried. River was standing now, on full alert. A tall shadow emerged from behind a bookshelf. The creature was wearing a suit and raised it's three fingered hand to point at River. She whipped her head behind her to see if there was any of them behind her...

But she forgot

Why was her heart pounding? Why was she standing up and holding her gun. She was looking at the weapon in her hand and noticed black lines covering the length of her right arm. Oh.

She whipped back around and saw the creature for the first time (thousandth time)

"Melody Pond..." It said in a raspy voice. "You will tell the Doctor"

"What? Tell him what?" Her gun was pointing at it.

"Tell him... The one thing that could make him afraid. That could turn more enemies on to him than there already are. Tell him-"

"Shut up!" She screamed, not wanting it to finish the rest of its sentence. She without thinking, she shot at the creature and ran in the opposite direction as fast as she could. She didn't even look where she was going. River ran down the empty halls hoping against all odds that someone else would be there. Darting around a corner, she paused to catch her breath.

Why was she running? She looked around at the empty halls, gun still clutched in hand. Wasn't she just in the library? She must've decided to take a stroll... no. That couldn't be right. She ripped her sweaty brow on the back of her hand, and stared in shock at the black smudges. Her face had a look of horror as she saw her arms covered with tally marks. How long had the Silence been here?

In the distance she could hear something moving around. Probably looking for her. And she heard another noise. The Tardis. River looked around the corner. There were several of the Silence. All on high alert. And behind them was the Tardis. She only had one choice. At full speed, River charged towards the Tardis's open doors, shooting in every direction the whole way there.

She made it.

The Doctor was there, circling the console saying things like "What has gotten into you? Just taking off on your own, why would you do that?" He rambled on as the Tardis took flight again. It took several more moments for him to notice River standing there looking dazed. "Oh! River! That must've been it! She was bringing me to you! Oh brilliant! But... Why? Were you in danger? River?!" The Doctors face became full of concern as he saw every inch of visible skin illustrated with black lines.

River couldn't move, she was still in shock. She couldn't remember very clearly what just happend. She was in the library, then she had her gun. Why did she have her gun? She remembered being in the hall. How did she get there? And she had looked at her arms as she was doing now. It was the Silence. The Doctor, not knowing what else to do, opened his arms to her, but she didn't move from her place. Only shook her head, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion. River sat down on the chair in the console room with her head in her hands. The Doctor put his hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked in a sympathetic voice.

River deep was deep in thought. She could hardly hear anything the Doctor was saying to her. "I have to tell you..." What was she saying? Why was she saying that? Attempting to speak again, she realized there were tears streaming from her eyes. The Doctor looked at her curiously. River Song never cried, not ever. Something had to be seriously wrong. Finding her voice, she managed to slowly talk. "Doctor... I'm pregnant." She paused. The look on his face was of shock, surprise, and a bit of excitement. "And the Silence knows."


	2. Chapter 2

After that day everything went basically exactly as River thought it would. The Doctor was overjoyed and terrified. Terrified at the danger his family was in, but overjoyed that there would soon be another Timelord in the universe. The Doctor insisted that she stay in the TARDIS to avoid any unwanted encounters with the Silence or any enemy for that matter. River agreed, though it did take over an hour of persuasion and a box of jammie dodgers.

Over the next nine months, they were able to hide from any enemies who might want to take River or their baby, hiding in the nooks and crannies of the universe.

The Doctor never trusted hospitals. Never fully, not even the one in New New York. River didn't particularly like doctors either. They always made her a little anxious and nervous because they reminded her of when she was little. So whenever it was time for a check up on the baby, there was only one place they'd go: Torchwood. The first time they went to the Torchwood base, River was about 16 weeks along, with just a small, but unmistakable, baby bump. River and the Doctor strolled down to the peer toward the visitor's entrance. Ianto was at the desk, reading the latest romance novel when they walked in. "Oh, Ianto! How lovely to see you again!" The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Been a while hasn't it! I've been very busy. You know, the usual..." He glanced at River and blushed. She stared back at him with a grin on her face. He was always so cute when he got embarrassed.

"Um, I'm sorry. Who are you?" Ianto was confused at the man who had just waked in.

"Right! Sorry, new face, see?" The Doctor made a ridiculous face as he showed off the new teeth he got when he regenerated.

"Doctor?"

"Yes! It's me! See? He remembers!" He smiled at River who couldn't care less about their reunion. She was getting impatient.

"Anyway..." River interrupted the to. "We're here to see Jack, is he in?"

Ianto looked a little dazed. He had never seen this woman in his life. She was beautiful, her golden curls cascaded down her neck and on to her back. Her blouse hugged her torso tightly and her boots were downright badass But pretty or not, he wasn't sure about just telling her where to find the immortal men he cared so much about. The Doctor looked between the two a bit awkwardly before realizing they hadn't met yet. "Oh right. Introductions! Um, River this is Ianto, Jack's coworker and boyfriend... I think?" He glanced at Ianto who nodded. "And, Ianto this is River" He paused "...my wife."

Ianto looked stunned.

"What?" River said "Is there something wrong?" She narrowed her eyes at Ianto.

"N-no, I just..." Ianto swallowed. "I didn't ever think the Doctor would get married. Especially to someone as gorgeous as you..." He trailed off realizing he said that last part out loud.

River relaxed and smiled, knowing this was a perfect opportunity to embarrass the Doctor further. "So you think I'm out of his league? Well, you're not the first." She laughed. The Doctor's face was red. This just made Ianto laugh along with River at the Doctor's obvious embarrassment. He was about to defend himself when River spoke up again."So" River finally caught her breath. "Is Jack in?"

"Yes" Ianto nodded then reached behind the desk to pull a lever that River couldn't quite see. The wall behind him opened up to reveal a secret door. It was circular and stainless steel. River thought it looked a lot like the doors at stormcage, but she kept that to her self. She and the Doctor entered the door and came to a large room.

It was 10 meters high at least. There were lots of computers and in the center of the room was some unnamable contraption. There were also stairs that lead up to a balcony and offices. In the back, there were stairs that lead down to what looked like an autopsy room. They heard voices and some laughter coming from the offices above them and turned to look at who was here. A dark skinned woman in a lab coat and scrubs uniform was standing just outside an office talking to a tall man with great hair and a captain's uniform.

"Martha Jones and Captain Jack!" The Doctor cheered at them. He was delighted to see his old friends again. The two people stopped talking and stared at the Doctor for a long moment.

"Doctor?" Jack finally said "Doctor is that really you?" His tone changed from shock to excitement as he ran down the steps to greet him.

"Yes, of course it's me! Why is everyone so surprised at that? Well, actually I'd be too..." Then he went on into long and detailed explanation on how and why he had regenerated and about everything that has happened with Amy and Rory and the Silence and so on and so forth. He paused briefly to hug Martha when she came up behind Jack. She told him about how she was married and they were thinking about kids.

River and gotten somewhat bord and a little sad at the mention of her parents, who they had lost. She had wondered off to sit on the couch and munch on leftover biscuits that she had found.

The Doctor was still glued to every thing that his friends were telling him. When Martha mentioned her husband he thought it would be a good time to introduce River. "Speaking of spouses, this is-" He turned his head to River, but she wasn't there. His head then darted in every direction before it landed on the couch that River was sitting on. She was happily eating a biscuit and smiled at his little panic.

"Hello sweetie" She chuckled.

"W-What? River-How did- but..." The Doctor stammered looking back and forth between the River and the empty space next to him.

"I got bord." She stated taking another bite of food. "And Baby got hungry." They hadn't yet chose a name for their baby, so River always referred to it as simply "Baby". The Doctor looked at River and then at his friends who were snickering at him. "Is there someone you were going to introduce me to, dear?" She said trying to not laugh, this was just too much fun.

"B-but, I-" He said fumbling over his words. He sighed knowing that River was just toying with him for her own amusement. (Jack and Martha's, too) "right, um, Martha, Jack, my wife: River Song. River, Martha and Jack." His hands gestured back to his friends.

"Pleased to meet you" Said River, bowing her head slightly in hello. "And I presume that you're the one doing the ultrasound?" She said to Martha. She was wearing a lab coat after all, she looked enough like a doctor for for her.

"Ultra-? Oh, right! Yes, I'll be doing that." Martha had completely forgotten why Jack had asked her to come here, she was so busy catching up with the Doctor. "Shall we?" Martha and Jack lead the couple down to what they earlier thought was an autopsy room, but was actually doubled as amed bay. River hopped up onto the silver table. Jack handed her a pillow and she laid down. The Doctor was next to her, looking very anxious. That made Jack and River simle. Martha had rolled over a machine that looked like a small tv with a scanner attached to it. She held up a bottle of blue gel and lifted River's shirt up to expose her belly. "This'll be a bit cold." She said and squirted the substance on to River's skin. The cold feeling sent chills up River's spine. The Doctor took her hand as Martha put the ultrasound wand on top of the gel and moved at around. River and the Doctor stared intently at the screen which was displaying black and white lines. Martha pressed a few buttons and freezed the image of a person-like blob. "There." She pointed at the blob. "That's your baby. See? Head, arms, torso, and- oh." Her hands moved around the screen and stopped near the bottom of what she said was the torso. "Do you want to know the sex?" She smiled at the mesmerized parents. River snapped out of her daze and nodded.

"Absolutely."

This alerted the Doctor and he interrupted Martha before she could speak."What? No! I want it to be a surprise!" He frowned at them

"Sweetie. Do you honestly think that you could handle five more months of not knowing? Really, it will drive us both mad."

"But, I-" He cut himself off when River shot him a nasty glare. He would never win this one. "Fine." He grumbled.

Martha looked between the two as if they'd change their minds again. "It's a girl." She said rather quietly.

"See? Now that wasn't to bad now was it?" River teased the Doctor. He had completely forgotten about his little tantrum. He was smiling from ear to ear.

"A girl." He repeated. "We're having a daughter!"

"Better start thinking of names." Jack came to stand next to Martha. "I think Jacqueline is a good one, don't you think?"

"Over my dead body." River rebutled. Jack laughed.

The Doctor was still smiling, completely oblivious to their comments. He was paying attention to Martha who had continued on with tapping buttons and clicking a mouse. Soon a new image was present on the screen. "River, Jack, look at this!" There was a heart-line on the screen that would bump up every second.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump-thump. Thump-thump-thump-thump._

"She's full a Timelord!" River gasped.

The Doctor leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "Our imposible child." He said

"Here you go." Martha interrupted the moment and handed them a picture of the ultrasound.

"She's beautiful." River said.

"I'm just going to run a few tests. Human technology is very limited." Jack and Martha went back up the stairs to set up the tests.

River and the Doctor were left alone in the med bay. He reached over and took a cloth to wipe the gel off of River. "Oh River Song. You never cease to amaze me."

"So you're happy with me that Baby is a Timelord? Well you're the one to blame for that, darling."

"I know" He helped her sit up and gave her another kiss. "But, you still amaze me, River. You're growing a whole new person and that, that is amazing."

River gave a chuckle. "Well thank you, sweetie. You're not to bad yourself." The Doctor opened his mouth to protest that he was in fact amazing and not just not to bad, but River cut him off with more kisses. He didn't mind. Today was a great day. He saw his baby for the first time and found out that he wasn't the last Timelord any more. This was possibly one of the best moments of his life. And he got to share it with the people he loved.

He was happy


	3. Chapter 3

River and the Doctor came back to the Torchwood base only a few more times: At 23 weeks, 30 weeks, and 36 weeks. Each time was basicly the same. The Doctor would spend at least ten minutes catching up to his friends. River usually got bored and went to see what was in the kitchen, but she eventually would be included in the conversation since she had became friends with them, as well. They would have an ultrasound. The Doctor would smile and kiss River and look smug about being a father. Then they would be off to the TARDIS usually go to satisfy River's cravings.

The final time they came to Torchwood, River looked like she had swallowed a planet, as the Doctor thought. Her belly was very large and the Doctor thought she looked beautiful. River thought she looked like a beached whale. Her ankles hurt, her back ached most of the time, and a good nights sleep was almost never the case. River often vocalized her complains to the Doctor. But he was as happy as could be with a family on the way and was always quick to jump up to rub her back or ankles or lay next to her in the bed until she fell asleep.

Martha and Jack had just gone up to get the alien tech for more tests, as usual. The Doctor sat River up, wiping off her belly and expressing his excitement through kisses and smiles. River sat there. Her face looked deeping thought, but her eyebrows furrowed just over so slightly. Bad thoughts. "Hey, you okay?" The Doctor asked, concerned. River shook her head.

"No." Her eyes met with his. "I don't think I'm ready for this. I don't think I'm ready to be a mum." Her face was full of worries. He bent down eye level to River and held her hands tightly, much like he did when comforting Amy. Why was this the first time she mentioned this? He pressed his forehead to hers. "You, River, are ready. You'll always be ready. I know you, and I know that you are ready to protect our baby and love her with all of your heart. I know because you already have and that's what mothers do." he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Reassuring River was something of a challenge, but the Doctor knew what to say.

But River still shook her head. "But what if she doesn't like me? What if she hates me? What if I can't protect her and..." Her voice quivered and she couldn't finish the sentence. But the Doctor knew what she was going to say. She was worried about the Silence taking their child and doing to her what they did to River. Raise her to kill. The thought made River want to cry, but River Song didn't cry, even if she was influenced by damn pregnancy hormones.

"It's going to be fine, River. I promise that you and I won't let anything happen to this baby. And she will love you. I promise. That baby is half of me after all and I already love you, River song. My River Song, I love you more than time can tell and more than you could ever imagine."

"Really?" River's voice was still shaky. She savored every one of those words, wanting and willing herself to believe them.

"I promise. Don't you trust me?"

River just pulled his head closer to hers and kissed him. For a long moment, their lips were pressed together and their tongues danced. River had always been a good kisser. "Always."

And that was that. Martha and Jack sent them off, all tests normal and a few weeks until the due date.

* * *

River and the Doctor sat in the console room. The Doctor pranced around the TARDIS console pressing buttons and River sat in a chair reading the book: Timelord anatomy and growth - from conception to the last regeneration. The book had been like a bible to her through her pregnancy. It was one of the few books, or anything for that matter, that had any information about Timelord pregnancies. The Doctor flipped a more few levers and then plopped down next to her. "You know, River. That is the seventh time you've read that. Isn't twice enough?" He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry." She paused her book. They both knew she wasn't though. "I'm just so excited! Only ten days to the due date and I want to be ready."

He just smiled at her. He knew that the baby probably wouldn't actually come on that date that was expected. First children hardly ever do, but he had long given up reminding her that. "A Timelord always on time."

"Timebaby" River corrected. "And a Timelady for that matter." She was excited at that part. She had been hoping for a girl and was joyful when they found out it was. She kissed him on the cheek and flipped few pages forward. "Look at this, Doctor." The pointed to a page labeled Medicine.

"Well that's interesting." The page was close to blank and came with a warning. Something about no one knowing about what medicines were live safe or deadly.

"Now what do you make of that?" River said. She had meant to show him earlier, but they were busy painting the nursery that the TARDIS had provided for them. She was happy that the walls were blank so that she and the Doctor could chooses a color together.

"It means that no one knows what's deadly to a Timelord and giving any medicine could be lethal." He said as if it was obvious.

River rolled her eyes at him. "I know that, Doctor. But what does that mean in terms of drugs during the birth? I'm not a full Timelady after all."

"No epidural." He looked at her. "It's okay, River. You're strong. I know you'll be fine."

"I know, sweetie, but if you were just told you had to squeeze something the size of a watermelon out of a very small hole in your body with no pain medication, I think you'd be a little nervous, too." She sighed and got up from the couch with a bit of difficulty. She chuckled seeing the Doctors face trying to imagine what she just described, then the waddled off to the library to put the book back. The Doctor watched her leave and he smiled forget momentarily about the watermelon. How he loved his wife.


	4. Chapter 4

Ten days came and went. Ten turned to twelve and eventually seventeen. Normally, labour would be induced, but no medicine had its drawbacks. River awoke in the night to braxton-Hicks contractions and a bad back ache. She was sick of them. Every time she thought they were real. She would be so excited and tell the Doctor. But by the time he would be finished with flailing his arms in panic and run back to whatever room she was in, she realized that they weren't real. She hated the false hope. She just wanted the baby out already.

She sighed getting out of bed as quietly as she could without waking up her husband. As the day their child was born grew ever so closer, the Doctor became more worried. The Silence clearly already knew about her pregnancy, but who else? The Daleks? The Cybermen? The Shadow proclamation? His head often grew heavy with the fear that anything would happen to his family that he tried so hard to protect. He had nightmares every time he closed his eyes. This was one of the first nights that he hadn't tossed and turned.

River stood and moaned softly in discomfort. Pacing back and forth she knew that these were not real. She would not be tricked again by these damn false pains. She tried to think of a way to relieve the pain. Walking did nothing, so she leaned over her dresser. Nothing. She sat on the couch. That just made it worse. "Jesus, Baby. Are you planning on keeping me up the whole bloody night?" Giving up, River walked into a bathroom. It was one of the large ones with a stainless steel bathtub big enough for five. The TARDIS hummed. "That really wasn't necessary." River told the TARDIS. "But thank you, I suppose."

The water was already filled when she walked in and at the perfect temperature. River stripped off her nightie leaving on her sports bra. She stepped into the warm water and smiled at the relief it gave her. She let the water seep into her sore muscles and relax her. The pain in her back was nearly gone. She leaned over the side of the tub, resting her head on its cool sides. She looked around the room. She had never been in this one before. There was a shelf of towels next to the shower on the far wall. On the other side of the room, there was a large closet full of ... medical supplies? Now why would the TARDIS but that in here?

The TARDIS hummed an answer that made River's eyes grow wide.

She turned her attention back to the pain in her torso. The braxton-Hicks that she had felt before were now stronger and at constant seven minute intervals.

She was in labor.

River breathed feeling a wave of panic. "Okay. Okay" She said to herself. Everything was fine. They had supplies and nothing was wrong. Except maybe the fact that the Doctor was still asleep. She was about to get up and wake him, when the TARDIS made and angry noise in protest. She should stay put. River rolled her eyes because that left her with one choice. "Doctor!" She bellowed. The sound of her voice echoed through the TARDIS. She waited a few moments but heard nothing. "DOCTOR!" She tried again, this time hearing the startled noised and panicked squeaks that the Doctor made when not seeing River by his side. She knew that waking up to find her gone would give him heart attacks, but it was what had to be done.

He rushed towards the bathroom in a night shirt and his boxers, sonic in hand. His face was a white as a sheet and there were tears in his eyes. His heart were pounding hard and his chest was moving up and down rapidly. She knew he would be upset and even scared, but she never thought this scared. His he ran into the bathroom and knees buckled. He was kneeling in front of the bathtub, a tear running down his face. "I-I" he began in a shaky whisper, his hands reaching out for her. "I thought..." But he couldn't finish.

River cupped his face in her hands and pulled her face towards his. She kissed him again and again, feeling terrible about the fear she had caused him. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. I'm right here, Doctor. I'm right here." She stroked the tears away from his face and wrapped her arms around his neck. Their foreheads were pressed together as his breathing steadied.

"You're okay." He told himself. "She's okay." He opened his eyes to look her in the face "Don't ever do that to me again." Her kissed her forehead. "Ever."

"I won't." River smiled. "I promise."

They sat there, the Doctor catching his breath. A few moments passed before he spoke again. "You woke me up, River...?"

"Yes"

"You screamed my name, that wasn't part of my dream"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"The baby's coming."

"What?!" He jumped up. The color left his face again. He stepped left. Then right. He couldn't decide what to do so he sat himself down in front of River once more. "You're in labor."

"Yes"

"Like, contractions, pain, panting." He then demonstrated by puffing his cheeks out a few times. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Yes" River chuckled.

"Our baby. Like actually coming into this world. Right now?"

"Yes" Her voice was like a whisper and a hand held his face. He seemed calmer now that he had actually realized and accepted what was going on. He got up and moved his legs to help him think straight.

"Do we need to get Martha? Or to the med bay? You can't have the baby in the water, can you? What if something goes wrong?" His voice was not panicked, but very serious. He needed to figure out what to do.

River just smiled at her idiot of a husband. "Doctor the water is a fine if not better place to give birth than a hospital bed. And look around." He saw that the TARDIS had already stalked the room with anything needed.

"Oh" He said quietly.

"See? We don't need Martha. Everything is perfectly fine. We just nee-" River stopped mid sentence and groaned. She gripped the sides of the tub and shut her eyes tightly. She had been having contractions though her conversation with him, but had hardly noticed them. She was too busy calming him and telling him things were okay. Now that the spotlight was on her, all her attention was back on the pain radiating from her middle. The contractions now would come out of nowhere with little to no warning. She whimpered and took a few deep breaths before she relaxed again.

The Doctor was at her side rubbing her arm. She looked up at him as the pain ebbed. His eyes were wide and his face in shock. He had hardly ever if not ever seen River in pain. Or at least pain that she showed. "What do I have to do?" His brain kicked into overdrive. Anything that made his beloved wife whimper in pain was something that had to be taken very seriously, even if it did involve having to deliver their baby.

"You need to get some supplies." She pointed a finger to the shelf. "Scissors, clamps, bulb suction, and a load of towels." She had clearly done her homework.

The Doctor ran over and started to grab the listed items then paused. "River, what the heck is a bulb suction?"

"It's looks kind of like a turkey baster with a short nozzle and it's blue."

The Doctor easily found the items and rushed back to her side. "Okay now what. Do you push? Do I catch her?"

"Oh you really are a complete idiot." But she had expected that much from him. "You have to check how dilated my cervix is. I can't push until I'm at 10 centimeters."

"I what?"

"My cervix, dear." She said through gritted teeth as her abdominal muscles tightened again.

"I have to..." He gulped. "B-but..."

"Doctor, there's nothing there you haven't felt before" Rivers voice was stern. Now was not the time to argue with her. He took a calming breath and plunged his hand into the water. His face was a bit awkward and squeamish as he felt around. Eventually his hand emerged and he wiped it on a towel. "This much" He announced holding his thumb and forefinger away from each other.

River groaned. "That's only seven centimeters" She rested her head back down on the side of the tub and focused on her breathing.

"It's better than nothing" He smiled at her. She looked so peaceful. Her features were calm and her eyes closed. One arm was tucked under her head as a makeshift pillow and the other hanging loosely over the side of the tub. The Doctor leaned forward to kiss her, then stroke her hair. That was one of his favorite parts about her. It was like a halo around her head that cascaded down her shoulders. He pressed a kiss to her beautiful golden curls and brushed them away from her face. Her face so beautiful. She opened her emerald eyes to look at him.

"Hey" She said. It was close to a whisper, but full of excitement.

"Hey yourself." He beamed at her. She was so brave going through all of this. She had had many worries about being a mother because of her past with Kovarian. She was afraid the she couldn't protect their daughter and she was afraid of the kind of mother she would be. But she had made it this far and she seemed ready. He knew she could do this.

"You've got that face on" She said

"What face?"

"You're thinking face. The face you have when you get lost in your thoughts. It's usually about something that's worrying you." She said, concerned.

"Nothing's worrying me. I promise you." He bopped her on the nose "I was just thinking about what a wonderful mother you're going to be." He leaned in to kiss her but instead of the playful quiet moan she often made when he did, he heard a rather uncomfortable groan that sounded like she was in pain. He pulled away a bit surprised, but not that much, to see her face etched in pain. He reached for her hand which was clawing at the metal tub. Immediately he felt like his hand would break, but he didn't care. "Breath, River."

She glared at him ready to bite his head off, but exhaled as the pain passed. "I hate this." She said. "I don't think I can do it." She searched the Doctor's face for any reassurance.

"Of course you can do it" He stroked her cheek. "You're already doing it, River, and you're at the home stretch. It's almost over."

"How do you know that? I haven't even begun to push. How do I even know when to push?"

The Doctor put a finger to his lips. "Timelord stamina. You're stronger than a human mother. Pushing will go faster." He didn't mention that it was still going to be painful, if not agony. "And listen to your body. Your body will always know what to do." He said with confidence.

River gave a silent nod. The contractions were closer together now, she had only a few moments before the next one. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her baby. She could feel it's head, like a soccer ball pressing down on her cervix. The pressure was immense and grew until it was almost unbearable. River was groaning with out realizing it an let out a sudden gasp of pain. "I need to push." She said out loud in realization that she had been trying not to.

The Doctor moved more in front of her, his hearts beating harder than they should be. He knew he shouldn't be that nervous, not even being the one giving birth but he couldn't help it.

Without even thinking twice about it, River bore down as hard as she could. She grabbed on to the sides of the tub as she did so. She cried out as she felt her birth canal stretch far past it's limits to accommodate the large head forcing though it. "Uunghh!" After a few more pushes, the Doctor could see the skin of River's opening start to bulge out as the head slowly emerged. River could feel her self stretch and it burned. Her knuckles were white from holding on to the tub so tight.

"What should I do?" The Doctor said, realizing that he didn't know if he should help or not.

"Y-you need to help the head out!" She said hoarsely through clenched teeth.

The Doctor, face panicked, plunged his hand into the water and used his fingers to spread apart the skin and support the baby's head as is came out.

"Aaghh!" River pushed again, forcing the head all the way out. Her insides burned and every muscled in her body cried out in agony. She stopped to catch her breath, leaning to rest her sweaty forehead on the Doctors shoulder. Her chest heaved up and down fast and sweat glistened on her forehead. "You need..." She breathed "To check... if the c-cord is wrapped around h-her neck." She gasped out, exhaustion dripping in her voice.

He did as he was told, feeling around the infant's neck. There was something there. Something sort of squishy, but rope like. "There's something there. I-I think it's the cord." He announced.

River's hearts dropped. She had to think fast. "What color is she?" She asked urgently, forgetting about anything that didn't have to do with helping their child.

"What?" The Doctor said a little taken back. He glanced into the water deciding not to question it. He could see his daughters head sitting right in between River's legs. She was facing upward, unusual, but it allowed him a first glance at her face. "Reddish-pink". He looked up at River. "I can see her face, River. She's so beautiful." He smiled.

She had been so relieved to her that she wasn't blue or purple that she didn't really hear the part about her face. "It's not choking her. You need to get the cord away from her neck, Unwrap it, but carefully."

He nodded silently as she wrapped her arms around his neck for support and winced again. He had to put his attention on their baby. He slowly unwrapped the cord from the baby's neck. As soon as he did, River grunted and he could see as well as feel their baby turn sideways. "What's happening?" He said concerned.

"It's t-turning so the shoulder c-can pass." She said in obvious discomfort. She groaned again and bore down, arching her back and letting out a scream. "Aargh!" One shoulder slipped out, then the other. She stopped to catch her breath again. Her face was red red with effort. "God." She breathed. "I can't do this any more. It hurts too much. " She said shaking her head.

"Yes you can, River. You can do this." He took one of her hands and lead it down to where he was supporting their baby. River gasped as she felt the tiny body. "That's our daughter." He smiled at her. That was all the motivation she needed. Bringing both of her hands down, she gave out a final cry of pain as she pushed again. "Ungh!" She felt her baby slip out of her. Both pairs of hands bringing their child the surface of the water.

Still gasping and panting, River held her daughter in her arms and looked upon her face for the first time. The Doctors eyes were watery. He kissed his wife, and then his wonderful child. "You did it." He let out a laugh. "We have a daughter!"

"We have a daughter." She repeated. She was smiling from ear to ear, equally as happy as the Doctor was. "Hi" She stroked the wriggling infants cheek. "Hello there. It's so nice to finally meet you." She was exhausted, but despite wanting to close her eyes, all she could do was stare at the beautiful baby in her arms. "Welcome to the TARDIS"


	5. Chapter 5

They sat there in the bathroom for at least an hour, cooing and smiling over their new addition. They hardly even noticed when the placenta came out a few minute later. It was only when their daughter drifted off to sleep did they look at the time. "Blimey! It's past midnight." Exclaimed the Doctor. "Hmm?" River was still looking at the baby and didn't even notice what he said. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes. He chuckled "You need to go to bed, River." She nodded in agreement. For the most part, she wanted to be out of the water that was now foggy with blood and amniotic fluid. "I could use a shower." "Tomorrow." He said. He took the infant from her arms, placing her in a basket so he could help River out of the tub. They walked back to the nursery, the baby in River's arms and River in the Doctor's. They went into new door was just down the hall from their room. The TARDIS had provided a nursery since they never actually built one. River was quite impressed with it. The wall were painted a deep midnight blue with stars and planets to look like the universe. The Doctor's old cot was in the middle on the room, next to it was a rocking chair and a bookshelf. "It's amazing." River whispered so she wouldn't wake the baby. The Doctor smiled. She strolled over to the cot, gently placing their daughter in it. She stood, watching her sleep until the Doctor came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You coming?' "Yeah… I just can't take my eyes off her. I don't really want to leave her." She admitted. "You're not leaving her. We're right down the hall. If she needs anything, we'll be right there." River nodded her head. They slowly made their way back to their bedroom, River glancing behind her as they left. She slept soundly for the next couple of hours. No more aches and pains, just the new and familiar feeling of an empty womb. She snuggled up against the Doctor chest as she drifted to sleep, only to a wake hours later to the loud wails of their baby. River joted up straight, startled by the noise. She had never really heard babies cry before and the sound scared her, mostly because it was just someones baby, it was hers. She jumped out of bed and sprinted down the hall. Her hearts were beating in her ear when she reached the nursery. It was the same as when she left, cot still where it was. She approached the crib. In it was still her baby, as she'd left her. Though now her face was red and her sobs coming from her mouth. River scooped her up and hugged her tight. She rubbed her back and bounced slightly to calm the child. "There, there. Mummy's got you. You're okay." She repeated until she calmed down. The Doctor came into the room a few minutes later to find her nursing their daughter in the rocking chair. He rubbed his eyes, still a bit tired, but smiled at his family. "You two make quite the pair." She looked up at him and smiled back. He came over next to her and placed a kiss of her head. "Heard her crying." He said. "Yeah. She was hungry." She readjusted her nightie when the the baby was done. "You got out of bed so suddenly." He pointed out. "Well I thought…" She paused, looking for the right words. "I'm not used to this. I'm not used to being a mother. I'm not used to having someone depend on me. So when I heard I just thought… I wasn't really thinking. I just assumed she was in danger." "You'll get used to it." He told her. "It'll become normal. There'll be a time where you can't imagine it not being this way." "Yeah, well. That's a long way away. "I mean, look. We made a whole other person." She gestured to the child in her arms. "That's amazing, it really is but I don't know if I'm ready for that kind of responsibility." The baby reached her arms up to River, making a sort of happy giggling noise. "She thinks you're ready." He said. "She think's you're doing a wonderful job so far and so do I." River grinned. "I forgot you spoke baby." "I speak everything." He said smugly. "And you know something else? She needs a name." "Hmm." She thought. "Names are always so hard. What do you think?" She asked the baby. "No, we are not going to call you 'the Ruler'" The Doctor translated. River giggled. "I want her to have an Earth name So no Timelord names like the Ruler, or the Muse, or Doctor Jr." "How about Emily? Or Addison? Dainah maybe?" He listed. "None of those seem right. Phoebe? No…" She started going over named in her head. Lily, Heather, Claire, Ursula, Sarah, Rachel, Anya, Mirah… "How about Taliah?" She finally said. "We could call her Leah for short." "I like it. Taliah Song. What do think, Leah? Is that a good name?" Leah babbled and clapped her hand together. "What's she say?" "She said 'It's not as good as the Ruler, but I'll let it slide if that can be my teddy bear's name.'" River laughed as he retrieved the stuffed bear from the crib. "There was re then. Taliah and her faithful bear, the Ruler." They spent the morning playing with Leah, telling her stories, and singing to her. 


End file.
